Boredomius Extremius and the Cures
by Shinigami Illusion
Summary: What do you do when you´re locked in a safehouse in a hell of a colony...and bored...? **FINISHED! ^^**
1. Chapter One

Title: Boredomius Extremius and the Cures  
  
Warnings: Strong language and gay pilots (To put it simply.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the Gundam Pilots, so don't get any twisted ideas. Duos Pikachu plushie is, however, mine.  
  
  
  
"DUOOOOOOOOO!" Heero bellowed from somewhere inside the house, his voice boomed through the air in the early morning – it couldn't have been any more than four am.  
  
Duo opened one eye sleepily, peering out from under his braid, which was falling over his face. He didn't consider getting up one bit, and snuggled deeper into the blanket.  
  
"DUO! GET HERE, NOW!" He sounded pissed as ever, but Duo was having a great dream that he did NOT want to wake up from. It involved a slightly more –calm- Heero. Duo snickered to himself and turned to his side, shutting out the dim gray morning light from view.  
  
"He'll wake Quatre up, no doubt.." Duo mumbled, laughing on the inside. He didn't know that the whole lot of them was downstairs, angry as hell, and letting Heero do the screaming.  
  
"Where is that shit.." Heero muttered, standing at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed over his bare chest.  
  
"He won't wake up, because he's WEAK!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"Now now..I'm sure he can explain" whimpered Quatre, glomping Trowa, who was wearing a blank expression of boredom.  
  
"WEAK! INJUSTICE!" Wufei chanted, earning a wallop from Quatre. Heero tapped his fingers on his scarred arm, glaring up the dark stairs, and finally snapped.  
  
"That's IT! I'm going up there, getting the asshole down, and he's got major explaining to do" Heero growled, causing Quatre to hide behind Trowa once more. Trowa rolled his eyes and patted Quatres soft blonde hair. Wufei just looked disgusted at them both.  
  
"Gay lords…" he mumbled.  
  
"Yes Wufei. I enjoy sexual intercourse with men. Get used to it." Trowa said in his all-is-calm voice. Wufei went back to his mumblings of 'weak- ness of you all'.  
  
Quatre peeked his head out from behind Trowa; his nose was twitching in an unusual way.  
  
"What did Duo do, anyway?" he questioned timidly. Wufei frowned deeply, but Trowa remained indifferent and blank-faced.  
  
"Well, you know how we were going to get out of this hell hole today?" Wufei sneered angrily.  
  
"Yop!" Quatre replied, grinning widely, "I can't wait." The poor Arabian didn't suspect a thing.  
  
"We're not." Trowa stated blankly.  
  
Quatres eyes immediately filled up with glassy tears, and his cheeks went pale. He had barely survived it here so far, and all they were here for was essentially to lend a helping hand to the starving. The colony they were on was one of the most horrid slum areas in existence. Rats and dying felines ran across the streets, garbage and waste littered the cracked streets, and an atmosphere of smog hung over the high rise buildings in the city, not contrasting much with the black of the walls. It was constantly filled with noise, screams and gunshots, the smell of rotten blood and bodies ensnared their nostrils. It really was a hellhole.  
  
Quatre whimpered and started crying loudly into Trowa's shirt, and the tall boy sighed unhappily, both for his own state, and Quatres.  
  
Wufei blinked at the crying Quatre, and muttered quietly under his breath "weak."  
  
Sniffling a few times, blinking back his tears, Quatre continued his interrogation. "But whyyyy?" he whined in a childish voice, making Wufei want to hit something.  
  
"Because that WEAK imbecile changed the code." Wufei snarled, getting a nod from Trowa. Quatre just blinked, confused again.  
  
"What..code?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side, blinking in that way he always did when he wanted to look charmingly stupid. Wufei slapped a hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face, which was now beet- red.  
  
"The. Code. Quatre." he muttered, twisting his hair between his fingers in agitation. His hands balled into fists as he glared at the unsuspecting Sandrock pilot. Only a warning look from Trowa kept him from attacking Quatre full out.  
  
"See that door, over there?" Trowa said, pointing to the front door. No one could possibly miss it, even Quatre.  
  
"Yes.." Quatre muttered, now feeling stupid that he didn't know what they were on about.  
  
"It's steered by a code, so we don't need to keep track of the key. It's a security measure, ok?" Trowa went on, and Quatre turned redder by the minute.  
  
"I get it I get it…" he said, pouting slightly. Wufei sighed loudly, looking as if he would explode any second from now. Trowa went on in a pre- school teacher voice.  
  
"Well Duo, for a laugh I suppose, changed that precious 20 digit code yesterday before he went to sleep, to be annoying as usual perhaps."  
  
It dawned on Quatre, about time too. "Ooooooh.."  
  
Wufei and Trowa both nodded slowly as if they had just managed to make an epileptic child read, and didn't want to ruin the moment. A sulky look appeared on Quatres face  
  
"He forgot the code, didn't he."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"We were due to leave an hour ago, the shuttle is already gone."  
  
Another pout from Quatre.  
  
"Heero just realized that it was Duo who had messed with the code, he remembered Duo wandering off yesterday, snickering as usual, and that's why he shouted." Trowa explained, and Wufei twisted his hair so fiercely around his finger that some of the strands broke off.  
  
Quatre had by now cheered up considerably. Call another shuttle, get home a few hours later, all is good! With that thought in his mind, he got up quite suddenly, and pranced off into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa or the like.  
  
"Reckon we should tell him they only check the cabinets once a month?"  
  
"Nah, it'd break him completely."  
  
With that, they nodded, sighed, and went back to staring at cracks in the table, while Quatre bustled around in the kitchen as if all was going to be solved.  
  
It was going to be a long month.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Heero had gotten sick and tired of lecturing a probably not listening Duo from the bottom of the stairs and had bounded up like an angry bear.  
  
Only to meet a second barrier.  
  
Why had they given Duo the room with the lock?  
  
"DUO! You get your lazy self out of there before I personally break the door down and shove it up your royal ass!" Heero shouted himself hoarse at Duo, who was musing over how long he could keep this going.  
  
"You do that, ol' boy." he chirped in reply.  
  
"DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE –DONE-!?" Heero screeched from outside the door, positively barking mad by now.  
  
Duo blinked a couple of times, thought this through and sat up, pondering.  
  
"Ehhh.." he scratched the bridge of his nose with a finger and smiled broadly at the door. "Nope?"  
  
Heero collapsed with his back against the door, clawing at his hair. The sheer mock stupidity of Duo always got on his nerves. Sure, he was hilarious at times, but the annoyance drove Heero up the wall. Up the wall, Heero style, meant a long session of grumpy-ness or endless hollering, depending on what mood he was in.  
  
"Duo," he began calmly, his lips were crossed by a blank smile reflecting some odd form of partial insanity ", and you have just ensured that our stay in this inhospitable joke of an environment is lengthened by a month or so. –PLEASE- come downstairs so Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and I can all congratulate you on your achievement."  
  
"Heehee" Duo grinned from ear to ear, and that's exactly where what Heero had just said went. In one ear, out the other. He threw himself down onto the bed, spreading his arms and stretching.  
  
"Yah, when's the shuttle coming?" He asked casually, staring up at the ceiling in boredom. Heero almost had a fit.  
  
"It's. Not. Coming. Thanks. To. You. Duo." He managed to croak.  
  
Duo, who had been waving his arms around like the bored teenager he was, froze up.  
  
"Hahaha?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Eeee.."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
The door opened, and a petrified Duo stood there in his boxers and his braid completely messed up. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was barely visible, scrunched up into a tiny –thing- Heero looked at him with tired eyes.  
  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Duo screamed, running in circles in the doorway. NOW the panic struck him. He latched onto Heeros leg, and the perfect soldier crossed his arms over his chest again as his fellow pilot twitched against his leg.  
  
"Are you quite done yet?" He looked down at Duo, who stared back up with huge eyes.  
  
"Eeee…"  
  
"Too bad." Heero started walking out of the room with Duo still attached to his leg. It was a tiring walk, stiff as a robot and completely unbalanced.  
  
"Eeeeee…" was all that came from the I-just-realized-I'm-doomed pilot on his leg.  
  
" –Eee- to you too." Heero muttered, holding onto the stair railing.  
  
A little too loosely.  
  
"Ah! Duo, off! DUO!"  
  
"Eeeeee!!!"  
  
And with that, they both toppled down the stairs, Duo latched onto Heeros leg as he tumbled the few meters down and landed in a small heap on the floor, groaning.  
  
"Eeee…ee…eeee.." came from Duo as he tried to regain focus with his eyes. Looking up, he saw a pissy looking Trowa, a hellish Wufei, and a smiling Quatre peering down at him. With great effort, Heero unlatched him from his leg, and joined the group of spectators.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"You are sooooo wea-"  
  
"WANT SOME WAFFLES?" Quatre cut in, holding up a plate of the sweet smelling dough. Forgetting all about Trowa, Wufei, Heero, and the prospect of being stuck there for another month, Duo grinned back and jumped up, skipping off giddily with an unsuspecting Quatre to eat breakfast as if nothing had happened.  
  
"WHY does he always do that?!" Wufei snarled.  
  
Heero shrugged "No clue."  
  
"It's a conspiracy." Trowa added.  
  
"INJUST-"  
  
In seconds, Wufei had two hands clamped over his mouth, and staying like that, they went over to join Duo and Quatre for breakfast. Seeing the braided, messy-haired, giddy little pilot munch away at waffles at four am, wearing nothing but oddly patterned boxers and his cap, made it hard to stay angry at Duo. Through a mouthful of waffle, Duo stated:  
  
"Gooooood morning inhabitants, and welcome, to the greatest, the coolest, the..somethingsomethingsomethingest…WAFFLE RACE!"  
  
He picked up a waffle, and tossed it into the air, batting it over to Trowa with his free hand. Trowa batted it back with ease. It went to Heero, who clenched his fist over the soggy dough, squishing some of it between his fingers like slime.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yop?"  
  
"Shut up." Ending with a dangerous sound in his voice, Heero raised a while plate of waffles eye level with Duo. Duo sweat dropped and grinned falsely.  
  
SPLAT!  
  
A waffle dribbled itself off his face, clinging to his hair with sticky syrup.  
  
The lot remained silent, Quatre stared, as did Wufei and Trowa. Heero… well he just glared.  
  
Duo pouted childishly, sat cross-legged on his chair and whined.  
  
"That's not faaaaaaaaaaaair…" before attacking another waffle as if having his breakfast stuck to his face didn't really register with him much.  
  
The remaining four looked at each other with a sense of giving up in their eyes and sighed in unison. Duo looked up, smiling. He'd won again, and he knew it.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Enjoy breakfast, Duo." Heero said, knotting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. Duo grinned widely, flicked Heero's nose with his fork and battled with the waffle once more.  
  
Quatre started giggling.  
  
Wufei snorted with laughter.  
  
Trowas lip curled into an unusual smile.  
  
Heero shook his head, smiling.  
  
And Duo, covered in breakfast, stuck his tongue out at them all.  
  
  
  
Four hours later, 8 am, the city had awoken into an earthquake of noise and catastrophe. The disastrous colony greeted its faulty dawn with an explosion of smog and racket. The pilots were seated around the small kitchen table.  
  
Bored.  
  
Duo was the first to whine.  
  
"Heeroooo..I'm bored," he lamented, and Heero clawed at his face again, obviously not wanting to hear a voice.  
  
"Go do something then." he snapped in return, angry over Duos code changing phase last night.  
  
"You complain, weak!" hissed Wufei, having received and extra bout of his faultfinding ways during the last few days.  
  
All of them were propped up on their elbows except Duo, staring blankly at each other's faces, seeing nothing at all. Duo waved a hand in front of the normally giddy Quatre's face and got a long blank stare in response. Duo sighed and bashed his head on the table a couple of times, bored out of his mind.  
  
Until he spotted the CD-player.  
  
"Hey…anyone up for dancing?" he asked out of the blue, fingering the buttons delicately.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei all stared at him as if he was insane, -dancing- at such a time. | He's way too happy| Heero thought to himself, giving Duo an invisible death glare as the God of Death pushed a few buttons here and there, adjusting the tuning carefully until he found some decent music.  
  
"Squee!" exclaimed Quatre, clapping his hands. The Arabian still didn't know he was stuck here for a month, he thought it merely to be a day or so.  
  
Duo grinned mischievously and with a leap was up on the table.  
  
"Watch me -dance-, BWAHA!" he shouted, and started swinging his hips and stomach in his own form of a belly dance, which he did surprisingly well, earning the stare of Wufei too. Quatre laughed gleefully, Trowa raised an eyebrow interestedly, and Heero… he lost himself for a moment, and drooled slightly. Duo saw this and grinned to himself, continuing his erotic dance.  
  
"Duo… table will break… get… get…" Heero faltered, eyes fixed on Duo's ass.  
  
"Table will what?" Duo asked, grinning deviously, taking care to swing his ass in Heeros direction.  
  
"Nevermind…" Heero murmured, but quickly caught himself. "Eh… I mean…" He quickly regained his angry and serious tone of voice "The table will break, Duo, get OFF!" gives him a weak glare.  
  
Duo smirks and skips off the table, stepping on Heeros knee to get down, caressing his hand against Heeros cheek before sitting cross-legged on his chair again, smiling in Heeros general direction.  
  
Heero just drooled a slight bit more; unaware that Wufei and Quatre are both watching him, snorting with laughter (thought in Trowas case that would be a –almost smile-) Quatre had fallen backwards of his chair, and muffled sounds of laughter could be heard from him.  
  
"Heeeeerooo.." Duo waved his hand in front of drool-face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Duo grins and flicks Heeros nose again.  
  
"Nothin'"  
  
"Weakli-"  
  
"SHUT UP WUFEI!"  
  
"Fine fine, be that way… wea-..eh…nothing."  
  
"How am I going to SURVIVE a month of this hell.." Heero said, a little too loudly. The laughter that came from Quatre stopped, and he peered over the edge of the table, only his hair and eyes were showing.  
  
"Repeat that, please.." he said in a whimpering voice, digging his nails into the tabletop.  
  
"Oh..right..we haven't told you yet.." Heero said casually, and Duo sweat dropped, giving Quatre a fake grin that obviously had no effect on the torn pilot.  
  
"One month, eh?" He whispered, going paler by the minute, his lower lip quivered as it always did just before he erupted into tears. Trowa braced himself, knowing he'd be hugged to death as Quatre tried to –regain- himself. Very correct. A few seconds later, Quatre was crying at the decibel level of an elephants trumpeting, sobbing into Trowas shirt. Trowa rubbed Quatre's back gently, trying to calm him down best he could.  
  
"It's ok Quatre, we've got enough supplies to survive."  
  
"No we don't!"  
  
"WUFEI!" All three retorted, and Quatre just cried harder.  
  
"We can… um… " Duo was an expert at cheering people up, but apparently today, the skill failed him somewhat. He resorted to stare glumly at the weeping Sandrock pilot along with the rest of them. Like had been said already, it was going to be an unusually long month.  
  
  
  
They had dragged through the day, mostly doing nothing. Staring at unusual lines in the roof, or counting fluff balls under the sofa, things to that extent.  
  
Now the house was silent, the large bedroom the all shared was like it was in outer space, nothing moved or stirred, you could only hear your own thoughts. The army-like beds were in the four corners of the room, each with a small table and faded lamp at its side. Trowa was on his stomach, one arm dangling down the side of the bed, sleeping soundly. Wufei was rigid and stiff in his bed, and looked much like a porcelain doll would with his pale face and tightly braided hair. A frowning porcelain doll. It wouldn't surprise anyone if suddenly he started chanting about injustice.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, was curled up in a corner of his bed, shivering from cold. His blanket had long since slid off him onto the floor, and his pillow didn't offer much in itself. He hugged his knees to his chest, trying to regain some warmth.  
  
Heero watched him from across the room, pondering whether or not to just ignore him and fall asleep. But he looked so pathetic over there, frail and thin, cuddling up against a meager pillow, that even Heeros cold heart thawed a bit. He carefully sat up in his bed, running a hand through his hair and rubbing his eyes. He pulled his own blanket over his shoulders and stuffed his pillow under his arm, tip-toeing over to Duo's bed. Fetching the dropped blanket from the floor, he lay down next to Duo, brushing a wisp of the Americans fringe away with his hand, watching him sleep for a few seconds | Ah…he'll forget it as soon as he's been up for a few minutes…enjoy it while I can…WHAT AM I SAYING!? Pft..| He smiled at the sleeping face in front of his, only a few centimeters away. He could feel Duo's warm breath against his cheek. Then he pulled both blankets over both of them, and snuggled up close to Duo, letting the sleeping boy cuddle against his chest.  
  
Duo stopped shivering.  
  
He smiled happily to himself, nestled close against Heeros bare skin.  
  
And they both fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Duo woke up before Heero the next day, and having had the most comfortable sleep he'd had in a long time, with Heero accompanying him all the way through it, pretended to be asleep. Heero opened his left eye sleepily, looking down at Duo who was still close to his chest, snoozing quietly. It was very early in the morning, and it was still fairly gray outside. Quatre and Trowa were still asleep, but Wufei and left, probably grossed out at Duo's and Heero's weakness of not being able to keep their own body warmth, or something of the like. He chuckled slightly, thinking of Wufei who was probably down in the kitchen, hatching some devious plot to make himself ruler of the world – actions to that extent.  
  
"Heero?" A quiet voice came from his chest.  
  
"Yop…" he responded in the same hushed voice. He was hugged tightly by Duo, who was grinning so widely his face might stick that way. Heero braced himself for one of Duo's typical embarrassing comments. He was surprised when Duo said nothing more than…  
  
"Thanks."  
  
…and closed his eyes again, tickling Heero slightly with his lashes. Heero sighed contently, and he too drifted back into the world of dreams and sleep.  
  
Many hours later, Heero awakened alone in the room. Trowa and Quatre were gone, their beds neatly made as usual, and his own bed in the other end of the room was neatly done up too, with the covers straight and everything. He was still in Duo's bed, curled up between the covers. Duo had apparently made his way down too, probably to get a taste of Quatres waffles – the smell drifted up to Heeros nose. Waffles and syrup. –Lots- of syrup. But before he could pull his lazy self out of bed and topple down the stairs for breakfast, a fully dressed and showered Duo bounced happily into the room with a wide grin on his face, carrying a try stuffed with waffles. He looked as if he was going to drop it at any moment, and Heero hoped and prayed that Trowa had passed on some of his acrobatic skills to the giddy teen.  
  
"HEEEEERRROOOOOO!!" Duo shouted loudly as he literally bounced over with the tray, spilling a bit of syrup onto Heeros nose.  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted, still slightly grumpy and with sleep in his eyes. Duo set the tray down clumsily on the edge of the little table, and sprawled onto the bed, sitting cross-legged at its foot.  
  
"Guess whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat." he beamed, and shoved a waffle up Heeros mouth to keep him from looking so sour.  
  
"Hmph?" was what Heero managed to reply through mouthfuls of dough and syrup, all dribbling down his front and making his chest sticky with sugar.  
  
"I found a way to get out!" Duo explained, and grinned even wider. "It involves a whole lot of explosives… If I can find any. Otherwise… well we're still doomed."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes at this ridiculous plan. Explosives? Here? Not a chance. Top security and safety in these small houses. Explosives weren't on their list of facilities.  
  
"Or just… not…" Duo's face fell for a few seconds, but Heero dismissed it with a shrug, and Duo's face lit up again.  
  
"Oh well!" he said, and spotted the syrup dribbling down Heeros front.  
  
"Tasty…" he leant forward slightly, and with the expertise of a cat, licked the sugar gently off Heeros chest, causing 01 to drool slightly himself. Duo wiped some excess sugar from his lips and grinned evil-ish-ly down at Heero who quickly snapped out of his trance and glared back.  
  
"Piss off so I can change, will you!? Go and act as emotional support for Quatre or something…the kid is totally cracking up."  
  
Duo put on a moic scene and stalked out of the room, hand over his eyes and pretending to be shattered.  
  
"Fine! Care not for me, oh Romeo, for thou doth not thinketh that I am worthy of your love and…um…eh.." he snapped around with a dazed (or thoughtful, cant really tell) expression on his face.  
  
"Oi…what´s the next line again" he said, grinning stupidly (or was it evil- ish-ly? Once again, no-one is to know)  
  
Heero cleared his throat and continued "And thou ha- HEY! I´m not taking part in your idiotic play…thing!"  
  
Duo´s face lit up "Plaything, eh?" he chuckled evily, "plaything…"  
  
Heero, with a mouth full of breakfast, gave him a cold hard glare that clearly as glass stated ´don´t even THINK about it, Maxwell´ and Duo backed out of the room, bowing.  
  
"Yes, oh master, I shalt retreat to my humble abode of downstairs to await your next order" he chirped and slowly, carefully shut the door, just avoiding a waffle that came splattering onto the door.  
  
"OoOoOoOo..good aim..very good.." he grinned and hopped down the stairs, grabbing a long sheet of paper from the stair railing. All over it was scribbled in thick ink pen a lot of weird things amongst normal ones, a cure for a sickness that would soon hit them all.  
  
Boredomius Extremius.  
  
But Duo was prepared, with his long, seemingly neverending list and his Pikachu doll which he snatched off his bed when he escaped the waffle wars of an early morning Heero.  
  
"It´s ok, Pikachu," shifty eyes, " We will NEVER give in to Boredomius Extremius." He squashed the Pika doll until it made soft ´pfuiiii' sound (AND looked dead). Satisfied, he plonked himself down on the kitchen table to prepare himself and Pika for the day ahead with a serious expression on his face as he set to adding to his long list of cures for Boredomius Extremius. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Boredomius Extremius and the Cures  
  
Warnings: Strong language and gay pilots (To put it simply.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the Gundam Pilots. Duos Pikachu plushie is, however, mine.  
  
  
  
Only a few minutes later, Duo was done with his long list, and already he could feel the effects of boredomius extremius (Which is of course, total boredom) setting in.  
  
"Ahh..how would I have survived without this" he said and hugged the abnormally long piece of paper tightly. It was already creased and smudged, and to Wufei it would be a disgrace to the writing world. To Duo, it was a saviour and miracle.  
  
Soon after, Trowa and Quatre arrived downstairs, yawning and stretching, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes with some effort. Quatre spotted the pile of waffles on the stove, getting slightly cold now, but still edible, and his miserable face lit up.  
  
"Whee! Waffles!" he exclaimed and bounced over to join Duo at the table, holding the plate in one hand, and a large bottle of maple syrup in the other.  
  
"Good moooooooorning Duooooo!" he said cheerfully, and hugged Duo tightly, setting down a plate of waffles infront of the pilot. Then he bounced with an equally hyper manner over to Trowa and glomped him too.  
  
"Good moooooooorning Trowaaaa!" Trowa recieved a quick kiss along with his hug, and looked surprised at Quatres sudden change of heart towards their situation. Trowa took a seat opposite Duo and glanced at the long list in front of the pilot, who was now waffling down his breakfast at high speed, getting syrup all over the place within a 20 cm radius of his plate.  
  
"Urgh…Duo, watch where you´re…eh…eating." Trowa complained, picking at his own waffle without much interest.  
  
"Hmm? Oooooh, yah, when I´m done, okie?" Duo grinned and finished his meal quickly, returning to his list again.  
  
"What's that, Duo?" Trowa and Quatre asked in unison and pointed at the list. Duo raised his eyes from the paper and put on a shifty eyed expression, holding the paper close to him so nothing was revealed to the curious pilots.  
  
"All shall be revealed in time, and that time…eh…isn´t now." He concluded and shuffled backwards towards the living room, keeping a strict eye on the dumbfounded Quatre and Trowa the entire time. He slipped into the living room and shut the door slowly behind him. Quatre and Trowa heard the lock click into place.  
  
"….Hm?"  
  
"I don't know Tro-chan…"  
  
"Wha-?Wu-man! OUT! OUT OUT OUT!"came Duos voice from inside the living room. The door was flung open and Wufei, with his reading glasses still on, was flung headfirst out and Duo slammed the door shut again behind him and locked up.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS!? YOU BAKA!" Wufei roared, brandishing his book on Boring Aspects of Ancient Civilizations at the door and jumping up and down like a rabid dog. He turned his eyes on Trowa and Quatre who were sitting at the table, dead silent, staring with wide eyes.  
  
"WELL!?" Wufei commanded of the mute boys, but they just shrugged and went back to silence again.  
  
"Hmph! You can never count on anyone in this damned house!" he complained and stomped over to the table and sat down on a chair, folding his arms and looking particularly bitter and angry.  
  
"…Waffles?" Quatre asked innocently, holding up a plate to Wufei.  
  
"Oh. Thank you." Wufeis expression went from super angry to completely normal in no time, and the three remained at the table, awaiting Duos arrival from the living room which he had claimed as his lair.  
  
"Wonder what he´s up to."  
  
"Maybe we don't want to know."  
  
"Eww…Trowa! Wufei! You and your sick sick imaginations…" Quatre sighed and bopped them both on the head with a folded up newspaper, forcing them to mumble a hurried apology about their perverted states of mind. Quatre skipped over to take care of the dishes, and the kitchen went back to its silent mode, waiting for Heero to come down, and Duo to finish whatever it is he was formulating behind the closed door of the living room….dundunDUN! The suspense was unbearable…or just…not.  
  
  
  
To be Continued.  
  
  
  
Authors note: WHAT is Duo doing behind the closed door? WHAT is on the list? WILL THE WORLD END WHEN QUATRE PULLS THE PLUG TO THE SINK AND DROWNS THEM ALL IN MURKY WATER!? Eh…sorry, got carried away ^^;;; Stay tuned for the action packed conclusion of….um…this. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Boredomius Extremius and the Cures  
  
Warnings: Strong language and gay pilots (To put it simply.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the Gundam Pilots. Duos Pikachu plushie is, however, mine.  
  
  
  
About ten minutes later, Heero came shuffling down, carrying the empty tray in his hand. He didn't want to admit it, but Duo made –THE- best waffles on this side of the planet..eh..of space. And covered in syrup, even Heero could eat a few tons.  
  
"Hn." He said stiffly to the collection of pilots at the table. He walked over to the sink and dumped the cutlery and plate into it, and set the try down on the counter. He turned around to face them all.  
  
"Why are you all sitting here for..no apparent reason?" he asked grumpily, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well goodmorning to you too" Quatre said, looking sulky.  
  
"Omea o Korosu." Heero snapped at him, and Quatre fell silent, doing his best to keep his lower lip from quivering. Trowa put a comforting hand on Quatres shoulder and he fell silent again, smiling appreciatively at Trowa.  
  
Heero proceeded to open the living room door, but found, of course, that it was still locked.  
  
"What the hell?" he turned to the others for an answer, an angry expression creasing his face as he realized Duo wasn't at the table.  
  
"Hn." He turned to the door, took a deep breath and shouted extremely loudly at the door. "DUO! GET YOURSELF OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! OMAE O KOROSU AS SOON AS YOU SHOW YOUR ANNOYING FACE!" Heero was practically fuming, for no other reason than that he hadn't had his coffee that morning. And he was a tad cranky.  
  
From inside the living room, there was no reply.  
  
"How long has he been there." Heero asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question. He didn't move from the door.  
  
"About an hour now…" Quatre whimpered. He quickly rushed to make some coffee for Heero, guessing that this was the cause for his 'excessive' grumpy-ness. Trowa nodded as a response and Wufei just snorted and turned his back. Quatre shakily poured some of the black gunk into a cup and walked over to Heero, holding the cup out to him with a quivering hand. Heero turned around robotically, took the cup from Quatre and leaned against the door again, muttering angrily to himself.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be out soon…he…he just had to do…something…" Quatre stammered nervously as Heero took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Hn." He took another sip of the scalding liquid, "I'll kill him."  
  
"HOW many times have you said that and HOW many times have you not done it?" Wufei piped up angrily. Heero shot in a patented death glare and he froze, going silent again.  
  
"We'll wait and see." Trowa stated quietly, getting up to fetch them all another round of waffles from the stove.  
  
The other three nodded, even Heero accepted that you couldn't rush the works (insane works) of Duo. Besides, he'd get his chance to shout at Duo when he came out of there /=/ Shout at him for the sake of being close to him maybe…eh…I didn't think that./=/ They proceeded to start the long wait for Duo to open the door.  
  
Seven hours later.  
  
"Go fish." Trowa yawned, watching Wufei scan the mess of cards on the table and pick one up. Quatre was falling asleep on his section of the table and Heero just look seriously bored, hardly looking at his cards at all.  
  
"Any five of hearts, Trowa" he asked, and once again it didn't really sound like a question.  
  
"Go fish." Trowas quiet voice came from behind his cards, and he yawned again, causing a chain reaction of yawns through the pilots.  
  
"This," Heero slapped his cards down on the table, "is pointlessly boring. I'm getting the spare key, and going in there." He said. He'd lost patience completely with Duo and stood up, scanning the hooks under the top cabinet for the living room key. Finding it, the brass key with a square see- through keyring labeled 'lounge', he snatched it from the hook and headed for the door.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes…after I've verbally assaulted that pigfucking moron." Heero growled. Quatre didn't like seeing Heero lose his temper and just nodded quickly. The lock clicked and Heero went inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
"That baka of a braid-head is in for it now." Wufei commented with a smirk. Quatre's face fell – he felt sorry for Duo. Trowa sighed.  
  
"Ace of spades?"  
  
Heero spotted Duo, asleep, on the sofa infront of the television. The TV was now blaring infomercials – Buy LASTER printer color patrons and save 9.8%! – and Duo was sleeping on his stomach, one arm dangling off the edge of the sofa. His breathing was quiet and he was smiling in his sleep. An empty bag of popcorn was situated on the table, along with a few cans of beer.  
  
"Hangover warning." Heero muttered to himself and walked over to turn the TV off. Immediately when he had done so, Duo's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Huh? Wha-? Eee?" he sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Well then. Good…"Heero checked his watch and frowned "Evening." Duos eyes widened.  
  
"Um..I…eh...ehehe…" Duo gave Heero a pleading look with his big purple-ish puppy dog eyes that clearly said 'please-don't-hurt-me-and-I' ll-obey-your- every-whim-for-2-years. Heero just glared back.  
  
"Explain, will you" The statement question. Again. Duo's face fell.  
  
"I…well you see…" Heero gave him a cold glare. "TherewasamonstermoviemarathononandIcouldn'thelpwatchingiteventhoughIwasjust goingtogetchanged."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "Changed for what?" A...question question? Wow…  
  
Duo grinned stupidly.  
  
"Can't play twister in a my clothes." He said, poking his tongue out.  
  
"Hn. Twister. What's twister." Heero folded his arms over his chest and gave Duo a semi-confused look. Duo looked surprised.  
  
"You…you've never played twister!? Your poor deprived child…"  
  
"Don't remind me." Heero snapped at him. Duo though of what he just said and bit his tongue. He knew Heero hadn't had a very nice childhood. He knew the soldier would never admit it, but Heero envied the others for their early lives filled with love and happiness. Perhaps if those times had been happier, Heero wouldn't be so cold.  
  
"I'm s…sorry.." he stuttered. Heero stared at the floor and shrugged it off as if it was nothing to him. Duo didn't really know what to say. He bit his lip for a few seconds.  
  
"Do you want me to teach you…? How to play?" He asked, with a familiar grin appearing on his face. Heero looked up and shrugged again.  
  
"I suppose. I have nothing better to do. There are no missions to be completed." He said firmly. Duo grinned.  
  
"Do you accept the mission of learning how to play twister then?"  
  
Heero paused for a moment, the distant relative of a smile flickering across his lips.  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
"Wai!" Duo smiled and stretched his arms, yawning. "I just need to get changed first." He said, stripping himself of his stiff black shirt and trousers with no consideration at all for the fact that Heero was there. Heck, Duo couldn't care less (*winkwinknudgenudge*) And Heero…  
  
was subconsciously drooling at the physical perfection of his co-pilot.  
  
"Oi…you drool a lot" Duo said teasingly, pulling an old worn T-shirt over his head and pulling the hair band out of his braid to re-do it. Heero snapped out of his drool-trance and narrowed his eyes dangerously at Duo, who said nothing more, but couldn't help himself from laughing slightly.  
  
"Explain twister." Heero commanded, and seized the brush before Duo could, rolling his eyes at the impeccable slow rate at which he was finish. He began to methodically straighten up 02's long chestnut hair, knowing he was able to do it much faster than Duo…and 'sides, he loved the feel and smell of Duo's hair. But he wouldn't want us to talk about his Duo obsessions, or it'd be Omae o korosu to us. In a few minutes he had it rebraided and fixed up neatly. Duo blinked a few times, very quickly.  
  
"I didn't know you could brush hair properly…much less braid it."  
  
"I can. Explain twister now." He said, dismissing his coiffeur skills with a frown. Duo nodded and picked up the popcorn bag and beer cans, shooting them into the trash can.  
  
"Help me with the sofa, will you?"  
  
"Twister involves the sofa?"  
  
"Pah! No, we just have to get it out of the way." Duo laughed and they both shoved the sofa up against the wall, then proceeding to do the same with the chairs and TV until the room had a large space in the middle. Heero looked mildly confused.  
  
"And…now what."  
  
"Get the others, will you. Tell 'em we're playing Twister." Duo said gleefully and picked up a box labeled in big red swirly letters "Twister". Heero nodded slowly and turned around to peek his head out of the door.  
  
"He wants you in here, for some oddball game of his called…"Twister" " Heero stated blankly. Quatres face lit up.  
  
"Twister! I love that game!" he said, smiling. Trowa too, looked as if he was smiling.  
  
"Except you tend to be the first one out." He said, nudging Quatre in the ribs. Quatre poked his tongue out and bopped Trowa on the head.  
  
"Excellent. Gymnastics." Wufei commented, making it clear that he had also played the game before. The three of them got up, abandoning the game of 'Go Fish' and walked into the living room. Heero kept behind them, still slightly confused. He became even more confused when he saw a mat full of 4 different colors of circles and a spinner placed on the ground.  
  
"Eh…" he said quietly. Duo beamed at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him over.  
  
"Who does the spinner?" Duo asked them, not counting Heero in because he needed to learn how to play in the first place. Wufei rolled his eyes and took a seat (much like how you sit when meditating) by the spinner, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Prepare yourself for some expert spinner usage." He said, smirking. Quatre and Duo laughed at him, Trowa *ACTUALLY* smiled, and Heero…he didn't get it.  
  
First spin.  
  
"Right hand yellow" said Wufei and three of the pilots squatted down and put their right hand on a yellow circle each. Heero put two and two together /=/..Ooooooooh./=/ and did the same. Duo grinned at him, but said nothing.  
  
A few games passed, and Heero turned out to be an expert at Twister, with his athletic and flexible body. He almost never lost.  
  
Many games later.  
  
"Aiiiii! Weakness of you Maxwell!" Wufei retorted as he fell over from tripping over Duos leg. Duo peeked out from behind Heeros arm and grinned evilly at the Chinese who struggled to get up and took the spinner from Trowa.  
  
" Left hand red." He stated and Duo turned over to put his hand on a red circle, Heero did the same. The ended up with Duo being situated under Heero, approximately 1.09 cm away. Duo looked up at Heeros Prussian blue eyes and grinned, surprisingly, he received a response grin too.  
  
"This is exactly why I like twister." Duo said, his grin becoming wider. Heero smirked. Their breathes, hot and moist after a tough game, clashed between them in a current of air.  
  
"I see your point." Duo leaned closer to Heero, who was probably slightly lost right now as he didn't seem to make any protests, which is, what, customary for him to do /=/That…or I like it./=/ and let his lips brush momentarily against Heeros, and nibbled the pilots lower lip timidly. After slight hesitation on his part, Heero accepted the invitation and pressed his own lips against Duos softly. It was one of those rare times when Heero's human portion of him took over. Within seconds the two of them engulfed in a swift, nervous, yet slow-progressing kiss, playfully intertwining their tongues together and exploring each other's mouths, both now lost in the moment, each enjoying the experience to the max though only Duo would ever dare to say it out loud if such a time arose.  
  
Then Wufeis nose erupted from where he'd been staring, dumbfounded, at them along with Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Weakness!" he yelled and ran out of the room to find some way to plug up the nasal volcano.  
  
"Right hand yellow…" came Quatres soft voice, and the two boys broke the kiss quickly, snapping out of the brief trance which to Heero was an odd thing. He stared at Duo, fairly shocked, for a brief second, but turned away quickly, and proceeded to follow the new Twister orders given out. Duo knew Heero would PROBABLY, actually it's more like *MOST LIKELY TO THE PROBABILITY OF 99%* act as if nothing happened once they got off the twister mat.  
  
And he, ofcourse, as the probability stated, did.  
  
And Duo, he didn't care at all.  
  
There was still a whole lot more on his list.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Authors note : Heeheehee ^^ I actually *DON'T* like twister for the reason that it allows way too much body contact ¬¬ But for the G-boys…different story =D Heero might be athletic and flexible…but you need imagination to play charades. And Heero, well, he's too serious to have very much of that x.X R&R please ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Boredomius Extremius and the Cures  
  
Warnings: Strong language and gay pilots (To put it simply.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the Gundam Pilots. Duos Pikachu plushie is, however, mine.  
  
  
  
Trowa and Quatre went to help Wufei plug the blood exploding from his nose with excessive usage of tissue paper…and…well, newspaper. It's very absorbent! Heero and Duo were left in the living room to pack the game of twister up.  
  
"Fun game, huh." Duo commented, sensing the cold attitude of the Heero he knew so well sweep across the room, even when the youth said nothing. Heero grunted a low "Hn" as response while he neatly folded up the Twister mat. Duo sweatdropped and started picking fluff off the carpet while Heero replaced the lid on the box, and set it on the shelf again. Still not saying a word to Duo when he passed him, the soldier sat down on the sofa, folded his legs under him, and stared at….nothing.  
  
"Ehhh…whatcha wanna do now?" he asked lightly, and noticed that he'd pulled out a large patch of the carpet out and abruptly stopped, sweeping the stuff away with his hand and sitting on the scar.  
  
Heero remained as silent as ever but finally said in his cold monotonous voice.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I…see. Well, there's no game entitled 'Hn', I'm afraid" he said, trying to joke his way out of an uncomfortable situation once more. He was about to open his mouth again to break the awkward silence, but was interrupted as Wufei, with two pieces of cotton wool sticking out of his nose, stormed into the room, looking all…superior and smug as he usually did.  
  
"Ha! You gay faggot bastard, Heero! I *KNEW* you were just as weak as Maxwell!" Wufei has a smirk on his face that made Duo gag, and he silently fumed, planning to massacre Wufeis lower extremities with a butcher knife as soon as there was a chance to.  
  
Heero, naturally, remained dead silent, not even looking at Wufei. Wufei hesitated for a few seconds, but went on with his ranting.  
  
"My theory is correct! I am a genius!" he nodded triumphantly and folded his arms over his chest. He reminded them all of a Chinese emperor – except they doubted even those rich, got-it-all oldies didn't compare to Wufei when it came to being full or yourself. Quatre whimpered, wondering what Heeros reaction would be.  
  
To everyone's surprise, not least Duos, Heero remained silent. Wufei stopped, and looked stupefied. Trowa raised an eyebrow and Quatres eyes widened. Duo reached over and tapped Heero's shoulder gently.  
  
"Uh…Heero?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh…n-nothing. Nothing at all." Duo didn't know what else to say and shuffled away from Heero, whom appeared to be a time bomb. He was *too* calm for his own good. The remaining four pilots slowly backed towards the door. Step by step, keeping their eyes fixed unblinkingly on Heero.  
  
"We'll just…just be going now…yeah…ehehe…shout if you need anything…" Duo stammered as he fumbled for the doorknob behind him. Quatre looked at him in alarm, trying to use his mind to will Duo to OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY! Trowa came to his aid, reached for the knob and turned it slowly, opening the door and letting the others tumble backwards out. He himself slowly backed out of the room in silence and closed it behind him.  
  
And left Heero to ponder.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
An hour later, after consuming a whole lot of tea in the kitchen, Duo peeked his head in through the door. To his awe, Heero was still sitting on the sofa. Still staring straight in front of him. Duo tried to come up with something nifty to say…but he had jokers-block.  
  
"So…you're…still sitting here?" was all that left his fakely grinning mouth, sliding the door open and stepping in.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh…well…um…whatcha been doing..ehehe..?" Duo sat down on a chair as far away from the mute boy as possible. There was another one of those long awkward silences, during which Duo was busy massacring the furniture. This time it was his nails turning the material across the chair into scrawny strands. Heero took a small breath, barely visible, and stood up. As he walked past Duo he said in a quiet but firm voice.  
  
"Will you teach me how to play charades." And there was no need to explain the lack of 'question' sounding tributes to that.  
  
Duo was…well, baffled. He stopped hurting the poor defenseless sofa and blinked rapidly a few times consecutively.  
  
"Uh…Sure!" Duo was glad to be back in a field where he was the best player. Sort of. He bustled out again in the fashion of an old cleaning lady, and came back with the rest of the pilots, who were all a bit edgy and afraid to get near Heero. It was ok when he exploded in a savage rage of anger, but silence…? Nuh-uh, too creepy.  
  
"Charades. Hm. I quite like that game." stated Trowa.  
  
"You would…mime-boy." snapped Wufei, touching the tip of his red-stained nose carefully.  
  
"Heeeeeey…just because YOU are a loudmouth doesn't mean everyone has to be!" Quatre yelled at Wufei.  
  
"Loudmouth? LOUDMOUTH!? Whom're you calling loudmouth!" he screamed back with a decibel level that shook the house. Duo butted in and took on a very quiet voice.  
  
"You." Wufei face faulted and he dragged himself over to a chair and sat there, sulking. Quatre clung to Trowas arm and stuck his tongue out at Wufei, who responded in the same manner. Duo slapped his hand to his head and dragged it down his face.  
  
"I'm surrounded by screaming little babies." he said in a would-be-pre- school-teacher voice, wagging his finger at them and putting on the expression you often see when a teacher is scolding a little child for bringing worms into class. The other four remained silent. Two seconds later, Wufei and Quatre burst out laughing.  
  
"Oi…" Duo pouted, "it wasn't *MEANT* to be funny."  
  
"I doubt you could do anything that wasn't." Heero stated, the sudden appearance of his voice shocking Duo slightly. He lit up.  
  
"You think I'm funny?"  
  
"If it's a synonym to stupid."  
  
Now it was Duos turn to face fault, which he of course did in such an exact fashion of the anime style that Quatre and Wufei were rolling around on the carpet in a fit of mad laughter. And they didn't stop either. For a full five minutes more like it. They were acting rather deranged.  
  
"That's odd…I didn't put anything I thought would have *THAT* much effect on them in their drinks…" Duo mumbled more to himself than anyone else.  
  
Trowa and Heero whipped around and stared at him.  
  
"You WHAT?" Duo tried to look innocent.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not..not a drug..it's this..eh..well, this thing..chemical if you call it that, that I created..and.."  
  
"And it makes people high."  
  
"High is such a strong word…er..I was just testing it! Please don't tell them!" Duo got down on his knees and pleaded to two dark-haired boys, both of whom looked down at the childish pilot with dead serious expressions. One by one, they shook their heads solemnly, looking like Duo had done with his teacher imitation, only with the humor removed completely. The three looked over at Quatre and Wufei, who seemed to have been triggered off by the laughing, and were now reading out loud from a comic book and commenting loudly about the grammar mistakes and other unimportant aspects of the comic, issuing sudden bursts of insane laughter from time to time.  
  
"Well. While nasal volcano and grammar teacher are busy being…critical of the literature, you can teach me charades" Heero commanded with a finality in his voice, and Duo got up quickly, knowing he owed them big time. Wufei wouldn't have responded well to being told he was drugged. And Quatre…well he might…um…well it's not nice to do that to Quatre!  
  
Trowa had found a notebook, and was busy scribbling down (Scribbling for him was exceptionally neat and elegant) different phrases for them to use. He wasn't planning on taking part. He was too good. Even Trowa had an ego.  
  
"Okie then!" Duo was sweating slightly, flinching whenever he heard Wufei comment loudly about the weak authors of the comic, who couldn't even spell 'at' right in their stories. Of course, the actual word was 'all', but he couldn't tell the difference.  
  
Trowa straightened himself and gave them both a quick explanation of the game, then proceeded to act out the phrase 'bulls eye' without using any reference to his clothes, or his body. He began with the word 'bull', but stomping his foot in the ground and symbolizing horns with his fingers. To Duos and Heeros surprise, he even romped around the room a couple of times, kicking and charging like a bull does. Anyone would be able to tell what it was. Well, except for the two pilots watching.  
  
"Eh..donkey! Mule! Jackass! ASS!" Duo said. Heero just looked…well, he couldn't say anything for the moment.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes at Duos first try and made two circles around his own eyes with his fingers to indicate eyes without pointing.  
  
"Er….ass circle?"  
  
Trowa glared.  
  
"Ass…hoop?"  
  
Trowa glared some more and made the horns on the bull again, followed by the finger-glasses.  
  
"…I'VE GOT IT!"  
  
Heero looked impressed, and Trowas expression lightened.  
  
"ASSHOLE!" Duo called out, dancing about the room like an idiot, celebrating.  
  
Heero and Trowa looked at each other, then at Duo, then at each other, and back at the Shinigami.  
  
"Duo." Heero said quietly, but got no response.  
  
"DUO!!" He roared, causing the braided (and hyper) pilot to stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Eh…yes?"  
  
"HOW can you turn a rampaging animal with horns also known as a bull, and two eyes into anything other than 'bulls eye'?" Heero asked, quite curious as to how Duo had managed that, if he were to admit it. Duo pouted.  
  
"Well it looked like an ass…and…well ass hoop makes no sense!"  
  
Trowa and Heero sighed in unison, giving up hope totally for any future for Duo when the world no longer appreciated oddball humor. Duo just smiled and sat down on the sofa, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
They took a few turns each, with Heero (after ten minutes of persuasion to take part, and being threatened by Duo that he would be the one with weird chemicals in his drink) managing to make the others guess after a full second of work. Well, it was easy. He had to act out himself, and Duo. It did look quite hilarious when Heero showed a long braid on his head using his arm, and romped around the room like a child of 3, acting just as Duo had done. It was actually a quite good impression. Trowa and Heero were stunned when Duo started doing the cancan, pursing his lips together and bulging his eyes in response to his task. which was 'sardines'. They had quite fun, even though Heero didn't even say a word when they decided to break for something to eat. They exited the room to hunt for something edible in the kitchen, and closed the door firmly behind them to lock out the noise made by the grammar teachers commenting, Quatre and Wufei, as they held up yet another magazine for inspection. This one was apparently the worst excuse for reading material Quatre had every laid his eyes on, and he gasped and lamented to Wufei.  
  
They were still high.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hehe..I'm starting to run out of ideas, but I think this fic will be approximately 2 chapters more..and as it is a..um..weird fic, it will probably have no real plot =D Isn't it a surprise that Heero, with no knowledge of the WORD charades even, knew about it…? I advice you not to write any WEIRD things on the back of any lists you're doing…*cough* Duo *cough* 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Boredomius Extremius and the Cures  
  
Warnings: Strong language and gay pilots (To put it simply.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the Gundam Pilots. Duos Pikachu plushie is, however, mine.  
  
  
  
Almost past 3 am, the three remaining pilots, after Wufei and Quatre had been carried upstairs, were just about ready to collapse into sleep. Duo was slightly worried about the reactions he might get from Wufei and Quatre in the morning when they realized that the major part of the afternoon had been erased from their memories. Trowa and Heero had carried the two upstairs as soon as they'd fallen asleep against each others shoulders, mid- way through their discussions on a cooking magazine. Apparently, it was the treacle fudge that knocked them out. Right now, they were on the floor in the large living room, playing another round of go fish. Each on their respective side of the room.  
  
"Why do we always play this game?" Duo asked, crawling over to grab yet another card and sighing at the outcome of his choice. Trowa shrugged and Heero grunted some unheard answer.  
  
"Because, it's boring. Really boring." He rested his chin in his hand, extending his sigh as far as he could to promote the level of boredom to a max.  
  
"Maxwell, you suggested it to begin with." Heero remarked from his side, absentmindedly shuffling his cards together, jumbling the color order it was in. Trowa heaved a sigh to equal Duos without effort, and stood up, stretching.  
  
"I'm going to bed." He said calmly, giving them both a small tired, and unusual smile, nodded, and strode gracefully out of the room. Despite having been up for quite a while, he still carried himself like a bird in flight. Duo and Heero watched as he left, closing the door quietly behind him and walking up the stairs to check on the sleeping members of the group.  
  
"Sooooo…" Duo began shakily, dropping a few cards he was holding for no reason other than that his hands weren't quite working. Heero dropped his cards on the floor in front of him leaned back, supporting his head with his arms. He stared at the ceiling, contemplating something, or possibly nothing at all.  
  
"Um…want to…play something else?" Duo asked, looking around for his list. He'd left it on the coffee table, the one next to Heero. Looking at the table, he found it empty. /=/ Ah well. Find it later /=/ he thought to himself, picking at the cards in the pile between him and the now silent pilot. Then a thought struck him; and he didn't like it.  
  
Heero had been alone for close to an hour in the room. And Duo wouldn't believe that he'd just been sitting in the same position for that long. Yes, Heero was capable of many things. But that? Not unless he had been sleeping. Reading cooking books or manga wasn't exactly his thing either.  
  
"Um…Heero?" Heero jerked back to reality and raised his eyes to meet Duos wide panic-inspired ones. He raised an eyebrow at the expression on the face he was looking at.  
  
"The…er…um…" Duo began, fidgeting slightly where he was sitting. He stopped mid-sentence and instead began to gather the cards into a neat pile, bothering to sort them out to their respective colors and symbols, putting them in chronological order as well. It looked odd to Heero, someone going to all that trouble just for a stack of paper with ink on them.  
  
"Duo…what are you doing?"  
  
Duo's jerked his head in Heeros direction, giving him an unconvincing smile which looked more like a grimace than anything else.  
  
"Er…WUFEI! Yes, Wufei, he likes the cards to be in order." Duo nodded to support his statement.  
  
"But you're going to shuffle them as soon as you start another game, whichever game that may be" Heero cut in, frowning. Duo dropped the cards at the evil-ness of his logic, messing them up again. Promptly, he messily shuffled the cards into a random order, and stuffed them back into the box.  
  
"Oh! Well…I'd better tell him that then. Heh. Hehe." Duo looked really stupid. His face was a slight tinge of rouge, and his grin was faker than calling Heero a pleasant and caring character. And that, well, you just don't do that.  
  
"Not working. What the fuck are you up to." Heeros voice was cold, his question, very much to the point. Duo flinched at the words, remembering word for word what he'd written on the back of his list. He'd just done it for fun. It wasn't exactly part of it, just some scribbles written in light HB pencil on the back. But they WERE legible, and it wasn't as if he'd made an effort to hide them when he'd casually written it in when coming to a lack of activities for the normal section of the bullet-pointed list. Heero was still watching him with sceptic dark eyes, impossible to avoid.  
  
"Well you know th-" in that second, there was a steady 'beeping' from the laptop on the table. Heero shot up and switched on the intercom screen. The face of a sturdy looking pilot appeared there, wearing the brown uniform of those who piloted passenger space ships or standard mobile suits. It was one of the men who'd been onboard the ship that'd taken them and everyone else to the colony to begin with. The 5 Gundam Pilots weren't the only ones transported to the colony. But due to their late-being, and the tendency for the space ship pilots to simply assume all were onboard, they'd been left behind.  
  
"Heero Yuy?" the pilot asked stiffly. He looked fairly embarrassed, at the same time irritated. Heero recognized the scenery behind stretching out behind him. The smoke caressed sky, towering black buildings, and the generally dingy disastrous atmosphere one got an image of by simply looking.  
  
"Affirmative." He responded coldly, fixing the man in a famous death glare. The man hid his flinch. A fairly long silence followed between them, and Duo peered over the glaring boys shoulder, grinning.  
  
" 'lo there! " he said, waving. Heero rolled his eyes and the man looked…slightly shocked.  
  
"Goodevening, Mr. Maxwell." He said quietly, watching the braided pilot. Duo's smile faded, and his brows furrowed into a frown, and he stalked off, muttering audibly about hating being called 'Mr.' because it makes him appear and old man. And he's CERTAINLY not an old man.  
  
"Well?" Heero snapped at him. The man sighed, and gestured with his hands, giving not a clue as to what he wanted. But Heero knew anyway. It was fairly obvious. And so he filled in the missing words as he so rarely did.  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Wha-? Oh…An hour, sir." The man said respectfully, and looked as if he was about to salute. He'd probably get an 'Omae o korosu' if he did. None of the pilots appreciated being rated as more important than other people, much less called 'sir' as Duo had shown, or saluted at.  
  
"Understood." And with that, he switched off the screen without as much as a nod. He followed the way Duo had taken into the kitchen, stopping when he saw the pilot at the counter, stirring up a batch of black coffee.  
  
"Leaving in an hour" he stated, and he could have sworn Duo's expression change from annoyed to slightly depressed. He folded his arms, standing in the doorway, and fixed his eyes on Duo - who was busily filling a cup with the black liquid.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"…y..eah?"  
  
"You don't like coffee."  
  
Duo went red again. Along with the embarrassing statements on the back of the 'Boredomius Extremius and the Cures' he'd also exclaimed his hatred for the disgusting slop he drunk simply because…well…he didn't know.  
  
"Ehehe…so…"  
  
Heero walked over to the counter, and took the cup from Duo, directing him with a stare to go away. Duo obeyed the silent command and sat at the table, tracing his finger in circles.  
  
"You, like hot cocoa with whipped cream." Heero said, smirking as he got the milk and Nesquik powder, mixing and heating a cup in the microwave. He rummaged through the contents of the fridge and found some whip-cream-in-a- can, which he sprayed on the hot liquid as soon as the 'PING!' of the microwave announced it ready. Sitting opposite Duo, he pushed the cup towards him, watching the boys eyes widen with childish delight.  
  
"Chocolate…" he plucked a straw from the counter, and proceeded to devour the wondrous drink, giving Heero a grateful look.  
  
"I read the list." Heero said as soon as Duo was done with the last of the whipped cream, savouring the sweet taste of it. Duo stopped making the annoying noise caused by the rush of air into the plastic, and looked up at Heero with a once again reddened face.  
  
"The current record for the longest kiss is...over 24 hours. Point five on your list: Break that record. With me."  
  
Duo bashed his head against the table, and remained there. He didn't like embarrassment much. Heero, for a change, was the one grinning. Though slightly.  
  
"Next point: Beat that record by five hours." He went continued, watching Duo's reaction. He could have sworn he saw the table start to melt from the heat coming from Duo's face. Chuckling slightly, Heero pushed his chair back slowly and kneeled down next to Duo, propping his arms up, and laying his head on the table and watching the color slowly pale in Duo's face.  
  
The cold pilots eyes had softened slightly towards him, watching with an almost human looking factor to them. Duo just stared at the table, and didn't notice his presence for a few seconds, until he became aware of the burning gaze passing across his face, and he lifted his gaze slightly to meet Heeros.  
  
Heero raised his hand and let two fingers pass softly across the soft skin of Duo's cheek, leaving Duo blinking in confusion. He'd expected a punch, if anything. They stared at each other blankly, or was it happily? Couldn't tell, really. With a badly hidden smile, he stood up again. Duo pouted slightly at the loss of his companionship…especially when it was only 10 centimetres from his face. Damn the cruelty of life.  
  
Heero stretched and yawned slightly.  
  
"Hey, Duo…"  
  
"Hm?" Duo looked up, with a crooked smile. Heero reached down and ruffled Duo's hair, swivelling the strands between his fingers, making him look more like a ragamuffin than his braid-that-been-in-too-long appearance he already possessed. Duo pouted, a smiley one, at his actions.  
  
"We'll…talk. About that list. Later." He said, losing some of the frostbite that always attacked his voice as soon as it was released. Musing slightly to himself, with a relaxed grin tickling the corners of his mouth, Heero went to wake the others.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Talk?"  
  
Talk…he'd never wanted anything else so much. Talk, a word from time to time without having to force Heero to say it, an actual conversation. He looked up at the table to see the list there, folded up into a compact square. Stupid thing.  
  
Stupid.  
  
Or…was it?  
  
Getting up slowly, he pocketed the crumbled piece of paper, grinning in lop- sided way as he gazed up the stair Heero has just escalated.  
  
"Talk about it…I can twist talk…I'm very good at it, too." He said to himself, moistening his lips slightly with his tongue. The list, the Cures of Boredomius Extremius, was something he'd never throw away. Heck, the thing allowed him access to 'talking' to Heero for once in his life. More than a 'hn'! It'd remain a prized possession until his dying day. It ruled his twisted and weird world right now. He'd take it to his grave if he could.  
  
But right now…  
  
He had better things to do. Much better.  
  
  
  
Finished!  
  
  
  
A/N: Well…this WAS my first fic ever to do with GW, so it's not THAT bad :P It had no plot, or actual basis…buuuuuut what does that matter? Hee-hee-hee ^^ Their lives are just a jumble of weird-ness. Hoped you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. First to start, first to finish. *Waves to fic* *Large anime tears form in eyes* *Shuffles off to write more* 


End file.
